Natalya Medusa
by eeveegirly
Summary: (This is an OC story)Natalya is anything but ordinary. The twin sister of Crona has a lot of issues that she must deal with. Before she can do any of that she must first go through the DWMA, with all the ups and downs that cause as well.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater... Sadly**

Chapter 1: welcome to the school

Natalya Medusa was having her first day at DWMA, and she was excited. No school like this EVER let her join, because of what she was. She was a witches daughters, Crona's sister. Black blood ran through her veins but unlike Crona she had killed her partner in a blind rage. Now the weapons blood ran through her veins and she could make any weapon she wanted appear in her hands. Natalya medusa, the ultimate weapon miester.

"This place is huge," Natalya said looking up at the school. The school was perfectly symmetrical, perfect for kid. She smiled at the thought of Kid, hopefully she would see him soon.

"Ey! Who are you?" She heard coming from behind her. With assassin like speed. In front of her was a cocky blue haired boy, Black Star. Kid had mentioned him, didn't he?

"Natalya, you must be Black Star. I imagined you... Taller," Natalya said. What she said what true. How could the pipsqueak in front of her be talented OR strong.

"You making fun of me?!" Black star asked. His partner, a taller black haired girl, who was obviously more mature, looked concerned.

"I'm sure she wasn't," the girl, tbaski Natalya thought, said.

"So what if I was?" Natalya asked, her hands on her hips.

"I challenge you to a duel!" Black star said.

"With weapons," Natalya said her eyes narrowed and locked on her target.

"If you wanna battle me and my weapon I will show you my power! Where's your weapon?" Black star asked.

"Oh it's here, I accept your challenge," Natalya said smirking. Kid could wait.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kid walked around trying to find Natalya. His father, lord death, said Natalya was starting enrollment today! Was he lying? Would his father lie?

"Did you hear?" Kid heard Liz's voice behind him. Slowly he turned around to see his two weapons walking up to him. Kid frowned slightly, in human for the symmetry wasn't as good, but he couldn't be perfect.

"Hear what?" Kid asked in a monotone voice. Rarely around others besides his friends and Natalya did he show emotion, everyone watched him because he was lord death's son. People were even watching him now.

"Natalya and black star are fighting outside!" Patty said excitedly. No! No no no no no! This was not good! When Natalya fought the black blood took over, and she would kill. That's what she was designed to do, kill. Even her own partner.

"that's not good," kid said, fear creeping in his voice.

"That's what I said," Liz agreed. Patty seemed not to care. How could she be so carefree when one of their friends could die at the hand of another?

"We have to stop it, now," kid said taking off. Liz and Patty followed, hot on his heels. All kid could think was that he had to save Black Star.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natalya grinned at black star, this was going to be fun. She hadn't fought anyone who wasn't an afreet since she escaped her mother. She could do it without killing him, right?

"Stop!" Natalya heard a voice she knew as well as her own. She didn't even turn her head to know it we Kid.

"It's just a little friendly fight Kid," Natalya said brushing off his concern. Even though she said that she still felt concerned eyes drilling into her.

"Worried I'm going to destroy her?" Black star asked. Patty and I both burst onto laughter, patty was silenced by her sister though.

"I'm worried about you black star," kid said seriously. Black star glared at his friend, not liking the fact Death the Kid thought this girl could beat him.

"You should he more worried about her! I'll trash this new girl and put her in her place!" Black star yelled angrily.

"We'll see about that," Natalya remarked smirking. Kid was about to get in between them when Maka stopped him. He hadn't seen her standing there amongst the people.

"Let them fight, her soul is strong. I wanna see," Maka said.

"Maka, you'll regret saying that," kid said ominously. Before Maka could question she the fight had begun.

Black star had decided to start this fight with a bang. He would put that runt in her place! "Soul pulse!" Black star yelled lunging at her. He was all charged up and ready to end it quickly.

"Black star isn't holding back, I've never seen him have this much power into one move," Maka said amazed at the power. She couldn't read the other girl's power at all, she would be plumbed!

"It won't be enough," Kid said with absolute certainty. How couldn't it be? No one else had that much power here. Kid maybe, but only if he was in his shinigami form. Then, she saw the girl smirk and a pole form in her hand. The girl jumped avoiding the attack and swung back to hit black star with her own soul power.

Maka gasped, she had never seen such a powerful wavelength. Not even when Soul and she fought Stien, or her own papa, a death scythe.

"Told you," Kid said as Black star went flying.

"Black star!" Tbaski yelled as he hit the ground hard. Never before had black star felt so much power. The pole in her hand changed to shield as the girl advanced. How was that possible?! Where was the weapon? How could it change so much?!

As he was thinking he heard a clang of metal on skin. When black star looked he saw Natalya had slammed the shield into his weapon's jaw. "Tbaski!" He yelled as the girl fell.

"I'm fine," she assured him.

"Ninja sword mode," he ordered. Tbaski nodded and appeared in his hand. He advanced but was thrown off by the shield when then turned into a dagger. Natalya plunged the dagger into his stomach and threw him. No way, no one had ever beaten him!

Kid watched his friend get beat up badly by Natalya. He couldn't interfere or Maka would stop him. Even though he couldn't see souls he could feel the strength of Natalya soul. By the look of everyone's faces, they could too.

Natalya was ready to end this. It was time to kill the pipsqueak. She fought for one reason vas one reason only, to kill. Quickly she had her weapon side turn into a scythe in her hands. That was always her finishing move. Kid knew this, he knew she was going to kill black star if he didn't do something. With ninja speed he got in front of Natalya blocking her attack before she could behead his friend.

"That's enough Natalya," he said putting a hand on her shoulder. The scythe disappeared back into her body and she held her head. Was she seriously about to kill him? Maybe lord death was right, maybe she shouldn't fight with the kids.

Natalya walked over and offered black star a hand, "need help?" Rudely black star slapped her hand away and got up on his own. Tbaski turned back into her human form as Maka and Soul ran toward them.

"Who are you?" Maka asked Natalya. Before Natalya could answer Kid answered for her.

"Everyone this is ultimate weapon miester Natalya Medusa, Crona's sister and my girlfriend," he said cooly. Kid put his arm around Natalya as the others gawked.

"You two, are, DATING?!" Black star asked shocked. Kid nodded and Natalya didn't say a word. Before the conversation continued Spirit, Maka's papa, came out.

"Maka, I-" before Spirit finished he looked at Natalya and went white. "What's she doing here?" He said pointing a scared finger at Natalya. Maka looked shocked her dad knew Natalya. Natalya gave spirit a smile her mother would have been proud of and walked over to death scythe. She put a hand on his chest and smiled up at him.

"Miss me?" she asked before sending a soul wave bigger than what she had unleashed on black star. Maka's papa went flying into the air and ran back mad.

"No I did not witch!" He yelled in his face.

"What did you call me?" Natalya asked narrowing her eyes. Kid tried to calm her but she didn't even seem to hear him.

"You heard me, black blood," spirit said coldly.

"Oh dear," was all kid could say as a scythe appeared in Natalya's hand.

"At least when I love someone I actually do," Natalya said with a venomous note in her voice. Maka was shocked, Natalya really seemed to hate her father.

"At least I didn't kill my partner," spirit said smirking. He knew he had hit a tender nerve with that one. The scythe she was holding disappeared, her venomous look gone, even her murderous look was blown away. All that was left was a hallow shell of a girl.

"Natalya," Kid said. Natalya just pushed passed spirit and ran off crying. Everyone glared at Spirit.

"What? Was it something I said?" he asked innocently.

_**Any ideas for this story? Feel free to review!**_


End file.
